


Прекрасный день для свадьбы

by Selena_Miralissa



Series: Любовное приключение Папитона [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Existential Crisis, M/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans is FINALLY content, Wedding Planning
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena_Miralissa/pseuds/Selena_Miralissa
Relationships: Mettaton & Papyrus (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Любовное приключение Папитона [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214609





	Прекрасный день для свадьбы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Beautiful Day for a Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765587) by [AngeliaDark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaDark/pseuds/AngeliaDark). 



Санс пересчитал. Пять месяцев, две недели и шесть дней — таков был итог, он даже отмечал дни, вычеркивая их на календаре, но скелет все еще не мог поверить, что этот день на самом деле наступит уже в пятницу. И не был уверен, что смирился, настроился и готов пойти.

Он не мог поверить, что Папирус женится.

Пять месяцев, две недели, и шесть дней назад он сидел в своей комнате с квитанцией из ювелирного магазина, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то ДРУГУЮ причину, менее очевидную, что Папирус купил кольцо за четыре тысячи долларов. Он обдумал несколько полусформированных объяснений, перед тем как уснуть, надеясь, что, когда он проснется, все просто окажется кошмарным сном.

Пост в соцсети, который он увидел следующим утром, содержал селфи Папируса и Меттатона, выпятившего свою руку и показывающего кольцо с большим розовым бриллиантом под заголовком: «ОН СКАЗАЛ «ДА!», только приблизил желание все забыть.

Почти немедленно всех охватило волнение и желание узнать подробности. Если Санс думал, что его друзья и семья навязчивы, но это было НИЧТО по сравнению с тем, насколько СМИ вцепились в слухи об этом.

Санс прожил на поверхности достаточно долго, чтобы понять, что папарацци вообще не отличаются приличием, но ужаснее было только то, что новой горячей темой стала пара монстров, а худшего и пожелать нельзя.

(Таким образом, Санс дал бы им несколько настойчивых Плохих Времен. Обращайтесь к нему).

Между интервью о свадебных планах и постоянной работой Папируса, Санс едва виделся с братом, что, возможно, к лучшему. Он все еще переваривал события, и последним, что он хотел сделать, это случайно задеть чувства Папируса опрометчивыми словами и собственными предубеждениями.

Но настоящая причина отвращения к свадьбе была несколько глупой, даже оправдательной (по его мнению); Папирус никогда раньше не упоминал, что хотел жениться на Меттатоне. НИКОГДА.

Они действительно стали отдаляться со временем? Так медленно, что Санс даже не заметил, насколько широкой стала пропасть до этого момента? Это оказалось слишком угнетающим.

Таким образом, он решил подождать, когда все остальные переболеют «свадебной лихорадкой», а шумиха уляжется, чтобы удержать контроль над собственными мыслями и эмоциями.

***

Месяцы прошли, но шумиха не слишком утихла. Меттатон был все еще яркой звездой, а новости оставались в топе. Старший брат оказал Папирусу услугу, удерживая более наглых репортеров в страхе, не боясь использовать магию в качестве угрозы. Свадебный переполох и пропасть в отношениях окружили с обеих сторон, но Санс все еще не собирался позволить навредить своему младшему брату.

Спустя несколько месяцев испытаний, Ториэль отвела его в сторону и преднамеренно рассказала о том, дав понять, что у него есть ВЕСОМАЯ ПРИЧИНА для поездки назад в Подземелье, чтобы забрать вещи, которые Папирус оставил там. Увидев намек, который был скрыт в ее утверждении, Санс не хотел распаляться. И вместо этого смылся коротким путем, который оказался гораздо длиннее, чем те, которыми ему довелось пройти.

После нескольких переходов он оказался снова там, стоя в снегу Сноудина, который предстал тихим впервые в его памяти об этом месте. Даже день, когда он приехал сюда вместе с Папирусом, был шумным, изобилующим болтовней.

Он спустился вниз по заснеженной тропе, миновав знакомые здания: библиотеку, гостиницу, старый бар Гриллби. Везде пусто и темно. Дома пребывали во мраке, исключая лишь один.

Его старый дом.

Санс сжал руки, подготовив себя для того, что увидит там, открыл скрипучую дверь и зашел внутрь, озираясь. Повсюду пусто, горели только несколько свечей возле лестницы. Он проверил во всех комнатах внизу, но ничего не нашел и тогда медленно поднялся по ступенькам, увидев вспышку света, пробивающуюся оттуда, где раньше была комната Папируса.

Он оперся на ручку двери, медленно повернул ее и открыл.

Внутри стоял старый фонарь, хранившийся в сарае, который они почти никогда не использовали, волшебное пламя внутри освещало всю комнату. Свернувшись в углу, где раньше стояла кровать, Папирус дремал в спальном мешке.

Санс почувствовал облегчение и смятение. Почему Папс здесь? Он приблизился и сел возле спящего брата, наклонился, чтобы удостовериться, что все в порядке. Сон Папируса казался немного тревожным, похоже, его грезы были совсем не счастливыми, Санс смог почувствовать волны беспокойства исходящие прочь от него.

Это не то состояние, в котором он хотел, чтобы его брат находился. Санс улегся рядом с Папсом и обнял рукой, только чтобы сообщить о своем присутствии и начал пересказывать «Прятки с Пушистым Кроликом» по памяти. С первых двух предложений Папирус стал более спокойным, а к тому времени, когда Санс закончил, пересказав историю, беспокойство утихло совсем. Довольный тем, что младший брат утихомирился, Санс, лежавший рядом, задремал.

Следующим утром (БЫЛО ли утро? Он не смог даже сказать наверняка), Санса привел в чувство Папирус, мягко растолкав. Он сел, потирая лицо.

— Почему ты приехал сюда, Папс? — спросил он, все еще отходя от сна, но не так, чтобы забыть, где находился и почему.

Папирус притих в течение нескольких моментов, прислонившись к стене с весьма подавленными эмоциями.

— Мне просто… было нужно немного прийти в себя, — ответил он со вздохом. — Ничего больше, просто… день или два.

Санс нахмурился сильнее.

— Так… все в порядке с… Ты знаешь с кем, — он не ХОТЕЛ стать причиной разногласия в помолвке своего брата, боже нет, но это было все-таки то, что он должен спросить.

— НЕТ! — Папирус закричал, заставив Санса подскочить. — Все в порядке! Он был ПРЕКРАСЕН! — Папс начал жестикулировать руками пока говорил, а его слова исказились, чтобы преобразиться в Вингдингс. Санс знал, что так происходит, когда брат ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО обеспокоен и это случалось редко.

— Меттатон обращался со всем ТАК хорошо! Планировал, принял большую часть решений! — он потер лицо. — И я пытался поддерживать все на высоком уровне, правда, хотел! Это не работа в ОДИНОЧКУ и это все должно было произойти!

Сидя, он обнял свои колени, прижав их к груди.

— Я просто устал, Санс… От преследования и тщательного исследования каждого моего движения. Меттатон прилагал все усилия, но… — он вздохнул. — Я не идиот. И знаю, что люди говорили обо мне. Я читал о том, что наш брак — обман для большой рекламы…

Санс отошел назад, когда душа Папируса вспыхнула сердито.

— Ты можешь ПОВЕРИТЬ этому, Санс?! Ты можешь поверить, насколько ЖЕСТОКИМИ они были? Я никогда не ВИДЕЛ Меттатона более расстроенным! Клянусь, Санс, я собирался сжечь ту редакцию дотла, если бы Меттатон не сказал мне остыть в течение нескольких дней…

Папирус наклонил голову на колени, гнев, исходящий из его костей, стал почти ощутим. Санс переместился и обнял Папируса плотнее.

— Эй… все будет в порядке, Папс, — спокойно сказал он. — Эта шумиха привлекает внимание, но не важно то, что ОНИ думают, а то, что ТЫ думаешь и ТЫ думаешь, что МТТ — лучший после спагетти. Так ПОЗВОЛЬ тем идиотам думать, что они хотят. Они просто завидуют, что Меттатон заполучил наикрасивейшего Великого Папируса.

Папирус фыркнул, потерев глазницы.

— Ньехех… Ты прав, — ответил он, прислонившись к Сансу. — Точно так же, как они завидуют МНЕ, потому что у меня есть и красивый жених, и самый замечательный старший брат в мире.

— Пффт, да, они ДОЛЖНЫ завидовать, я чертовски уверен, — Санс откинулся назад, гладя голову Папса. Они сидели в тишине в течение долгого времени, прежде чем Санс заговорил снова. — Ты хочешь отправиться домой?

Папирус замешкался на мгновение.

— Я действительно должен, — спокойно ответил он. — Только немного позже?

Санс улыбнулся, облокотившись о стену напротив брата.

— Решенный вопрос, бро, — ответил он. — Отдохни сколько нужно.

***

Все, что случилось всего два месяца назад, казалось, пошло Папирусу на пользу. После возвращения на Поверхность Папс выглядел счастливее, и, наконец, завершил последние из больших приготовлений.

Церемония проходила приватно, только для друзей и семьи. Прием также был открыт для партнеров монстров или людей. Азгор вел церемонию, Санс выступал шафером Папируса.

— Один каламбур или шутка во время свадьбы, Санс, и ты — мертвец, — предупредил Папирус. Альфис была подружкой невесты, а Фриск с Монстренком несли цветы и кольца, соответственно.

Санс устроил репетицию ужина и насладился вечером с Папсом вроде «мальчишника», который главным образом прошел за видеоиграми и догонялками. Небольшая депрессия, которую Папирус переживал два месяца назад, ушла в прошлое, и он, казалось, воспринял совет об отдыхе весьма серьезно.

Санс решил сыграть ответственного старшего брата и отправить Папируса спать в полночь, таким образом, они не устанут в конце следующего дня, но сам не ложился спать всю ночь, уставившись в потолок и, наконец, смог разобраться во всем, что произошло. Его младший брат женится, сблизился с Меттатоном и начал совершенно иную жизнь. Еще в Подземелье, такой была жизнь, которую он всегда представлял для Папируса, но теперь это пугало.

Ему удалось подремать в течение приблизительно одного часа, прежде чем зазвонил будильник, тогда он вытянул Папса из кровати и заставил пойти в душ, перед тем как самому надеть смокинг, ЕДВА удерживая гримасу неудовольствия.

Они просто сговорились о черно-розовой гамме, не так ли? Неудивительно, что Андайн выглядела готовой убить кого-то после возвращения от портного. По крайней мере, ему удавалось выглядеть хорошо с любым цветом.

Утро было размытым по готовности, и он сам по себе, Папирус, Фриск и Монстренок, готовились к тому времени, когда покажется лимузин. Не тратя впустую времени, они сгруппировались и поехали в церковь, чтобы добраться туда с запасом свободного времени и подготовиться.

Санс вздохнул, когда перевязал свой галстук уже в четвертый раз, но все равно продолжал ослаблять его подсознательно, проходя мимо уборных, но замер, когда услышал несчастный голос Альфис изнутри.

— И он не выходит! Никому не открывает дверь! Я не знаю, что делать, Андайн, свадебная церемония через десять минут!

О, так вот где была «дива» до сих пор? Санс подготовил себя к последующему удару ногой, когда он срезал путь в комнату для приготовлений Меттатона, но запал исчез на полпути, когда он увидел, что МТТ расположился за столом, спрятав лицо в руках, а его тело дрожало от рыданий.

— Меттатон?

Робот приподнялся с места и осмотрелся вокруг, чтобы заметить Санса, его волосы взъерошились в беспорядке, а лицо залилось слезами. Он быстро пришел в себя и вытер щеки, слегка отвернувшись и постыдившись, что был замечен в таком виде.

— Я… Я в порядке, Санс… Я в порядке, все хорошо, я…

— Меттатон, — Санс подошел, повернув МТТ к своему лицу, чтобы находиться перед ним. — В чем дело? Свадьба начнется приблизительно через десять минут, ты не впускаешь Альфис, чтобы помочь, так что случилось?

Нависла тяжелая тишина, спасенная случайным шмыганьем от Меттатона, прежде чем он опомнился и прикрыл рукой лицо.

— Санс… Я…не знаю, могу ли я сделать это, — он ответил мягко.

Скелет сдержался от первоначального желания зарядить Гастербластером и предать робота забвению прямо на месте, но глубоко вздохнул перед тем как прогнать такую мысль.

— Хорошо, — сказал он равномерно. — Хорошо, вот оно что. Немного поздновато для этого, так как мы теперь…да, НА РАССТОЯНИИ В ВОСЕМЬ МИНУТ от празднования…

— Санс, ты не ПОНИМАЕШЬ! — Меттатон закричал, стукнув кулаком по столу, почти сломав его. — Прямо сейчас самый прекрасный монстр стоит у алтаря и собирается изменить свою жизнь навсегда. Для МЕНЯ! — он зашмыгал снова, вытирая лицо. — Санс… Я не знаю, могу ли сделать это для него… он… — робот спрятал лицо в руках. — Он заслуживает КОГО-ТО ЛУЧШЕ, чем я…!

Меттатон заплакал в ладони, сотрясаясь.

— Он СЛИШКОМ хорош для меня! Вытерпел всю плохую рекламу и папарацци и… и всю абсолютную… КЛЕВЕТУ… Это окружило его с начала нашей помолвки! Если бы не я, он НИКОГДА не должен был бы иметь дело со всем этим! Он слишком мил, СЛИШКОМ ЗАМЕЧАТЕЛЕН, чтобы терпеть такое! Я… Я не могу… — он скрестил руки на столе и положил голову на них. — Я не заслуживаю его…

Санс замер на мгновение, согнув руку, прежде чем протянуть ее и дотронуться до плеча Меттатона.

— Ты прав. Ты не заслуживаешь его, — сказал он, покачав головой. — Точно так же, как я не имею право иметь такого брата. Но ты знаешь что? Он всегда рядом со мной. И он будет рядом с тобой, потому что он ВЫБРАЛ тебя. Если он не хотел делать этого, то и не стал бы. Папирус не тратит впустую время, любовь и усилия, если не думает, что эти вещи стоят того.

Он сидел возле Меттатона, смотря роботу прямо в глаза.

— Ты обещал мне, Меттатон, — твердо сказал он. — Ты ОБЕЩАЛ мне, что будешь заботиться о нем, и никогда не причинишь боль. И прямо сейчас, пока он не видит, ты изменяешь раньше сказанному… — он проверил свои часы. — Через четыре минуты, ты причинишь ему боль не подлежащую ремонту, и я клянусь богом, что превращу эту свадьбу в похороны. У меня уже есть смокинг, так или иначе, он БУДЕТ надет по случаю. Ты понял меня?

Меттатон вытер лицо, улыбнувшись.

— Я понял тебя, — он ответил, затем потянулся и обнял скелета. — Спасибо, Санс…

Санс осторожно погладил спину МТТ.

— Да, да, знаю, что я милый брат, но, пожалуйста, береги Папируса. Я дарю разрешение обнять его. Это мой подарок, — Меттатон позволил ему уйти, захихикав, и расслабился.

— Ты мог бы позвать Альфис для меня, пожалуйста? — попросил он. — Мне нужна моя подружка невесты.

— Ты получишь ее. Увидимся в три часа, — Санс открыл дверь и почти столкнулся с Альфис. — Он готов. Увидимся у алтаря, — скелет побежал туда, где Папирус ожидал, почти прыгая на месте от ликования.

— Успокойся, бро, а то костей не соберешь, — Санс захихикал.

Папирус покосился на него, но воздержался от комментирования шуточки, потому как заиграла музыка. Санс улыбнулся, спокойно наблюдая как Фриск и Монстренок спустились вместе, Фриск бросала розовые лепестки роз, а Монстренок поставил подушку с кольцами на голову, успокоив Санса тем, что малышу удалось найти координацию.

После того как Фриск и Кид встали на месте, Андайн, Ториэль и несколько подруг, которых пригласил Меттатон, прошли по коридору. Санс едва сдержал смех от вида слишком дискомфортного и почти убийственного выражения лица Андайн, она пыталась подавить необходимость носить розовое платье, но ее недовольство быстро угасло, когда она заняла свою позицию с другими у фасада.

Заиграла другая мелодия, и собравшиеся гости повернулись к дверному проему. Санс увидел, что руки Папируса задрожали, поскольку занавес поднялся, но мягкие вздохи и ропот всех остальных заставили его отвести взгляд от брата и осмотреть всю комнату, волнение нарастало.

Альфис сопровождала Меттатона, но это был не тот МТТ, которого все ожидали. Вместо привычной он оказался в первой начальной форме, большие пиксельные огни на его «лице» горели так, что Санс смог понять в их мерцании волнение. Подытожив весь разговор, который Санс вел с Меттой, выбравшем такой вид для свадьбы, он предположил, что Меттатон, выбирая такую форму, решил все на последней минуте.

Санс оглянулся к Папирусу и почувствовал, как его душа затрепетала, он увидел абсолютное ОБОЖАНИЕ на лице брата. Папс едва сдерживал себя, поскольку Альфис шла впереди Меттатона и подвела его, отступая с хихиканьем.

Папирус взял руки Меттатона и плотно сжал, сияя, будто настало Рождество, день рождения или вышел внезапный новый эпизод «Готовим с Роботом-Убийцей», его душа буквально пылала через смокинг. Пиксельные огни на панели Меттатона переменились в форму сердца, как только Азгор начал церемонию.

Санс ни на чем не мог сосредоточиться кроме Папируса, ничто иное в комнате не сияло ярче, чем улыбка его брата. И теперь, он, наконец, понял то, о чем говорил МТТ. Не было никаких вопросов или удивления от Папса, только чистое восхищение и принятие Меттатона, неважно какую форму он выбрал. Все, что имело значение для Папируса, было тем, что Метта дошел до алтаря и выходит замуж за него.

Во время прохождения церемонии Папирус и МТТ не спускали глаз (пиксельных огней) друг с друга, проходя через свои клятвы, и разжали руки, когда настало время, чтобы обменяться кольцами. Санс и Альфис сняли подушку с головы Монстренка и вручили Папирусу и Меттатону, чтобы они надели их.

— Властью, данной мне, я объявляю вас мужьями! — сказал Азгор, улыбнувшись. — Вы можете теперь…

Альфис вытянулась и щелкнула выключатель на спине Меттатона, и во вспышке света — или БЛЕСТОК? — Меттатон вернулся в свою EX-форму, прижался к рукам Папируса и поцеловал его как никогда.

— …продолжать делать это, — Азгор просиял. — Поздравляю вас!

Папирус уткнулся носом в лицо Меттатона, заключил в объятия и закружил немного. Метта засмеялся, обнимая Папса плотнее и целуя его снова.

— Оставьте это для медового месяца, вы двое! — закричала Андайн, подняв подол платья, чтобы показать, что она надела джинсы и черную майку под него. — Тот проклятый портной не увеличил размер, так что пришлось сидеть на диете в течение трех недель, давайте уже поедим!

У всех остальных, казалось, была та же самая идея, все вышли друг за другом и направились наружу для празднования. Участок быстро наводнился большим количеством монстров и людей, смешавшихся вокруг, чтобы передать поздравления Папирусу и Меттатону, а некоторые из толпы могли наблюдать Андайн, неоднократно подпирающую свое платье подружки невесты копьем.

Санс уселся подальше от суеты, откинулся назад на ствол дерева и пребывал в полудреме. Он подумывал о том, что мог бы более удобно поспать под одним из столов, но последним что ему было нужно, так это быть кем-то случайно пнутым.

Итак, Папирус вышел замуж. Это произошло. И достаточно удивительно, что не случился конец света. Его младший брат теперь вырос и показал, что может заботиться сам о себе и новом члене семьи.

Вот дерьмо, точно, Меттатон был теперь его ШУРИНОМ…

— Эй, Санс.

Санс перевел взгляд, увидев Меттатона, стоящего рядом с улыбкой на лице. Он одарил робота усмешкой.

— Прив, Меттатон? — он спросил. — Я нужен для чего-то? — его скулы окрасились в синий, когда Метта наклонился и поцеловал его в черепушку.

— Просто сказать спасибо, — ответил МТТ. — За все. — ухмылка заиграла на его губах. — Младший братик.

О, эти слова были вызывающими.

— Знаешь, младшие братья могут ПОЛНОСТЬЮ стать занозой в копчике, — ответил он, а его левый глаз засветился. — И так как у меня никогда не было старшего брата, чтобы заколебать меня, то считай себя нагруженным такой работой.

Меттатон усмехнулся.

— Я уверен, что продолжу свой надзор, — сказал он, наклонившись вниз и схватив Санса спиной к себе. — Теперь давай пойдем, пора разрезать торт и танцевать! — он двинулся в сторону, все еще неся Санса.

— Это ТАК недостойно…

— Ох, не ворчи, радуйся, что не расходуешь энергию для ходьбы.

Ну, он не был НЕПРАВ…

***

Санс опустился обратно на кровать, зевнув. КАКОЙ день. Что за НОЧЬ. Вечеринка продолжалась дольше, чем ожидалось, так как у всех было слишком много забав — особенно у Папируса; он ЛЮБИЛ хорошие праздники. Много еды, танцев, игр и, НЕСОМНЕННО, сотни фотографий будут опубликованы в соцсетях достаточно скоро.

В любом случае, у него уже была своя любимая, где Папирус затащил его в объятия и сделал селфи вдвоем, озаглавив: «ЛУЧШИЕ БРАТЬЯ ИЗ ВСЕХ!». Санс попросил Папируса переслать фото ему, затем репостнул его обратно, поставив тег: «#ЛучшийЧувакНасветеЛОЛ».

Он собирался распечатать эту фотку позднее и вставить в рамку.

После того, как вечеринка закончилась, главным образом из-за усталых детей, уснувших вместе кучей, Меттатон схватил букет роз — розовый, естественно — и бросил вверх в толпу почти сошедших с ума девушек, перед тем как зайти в лимузин с Папирусом, который отвез их к личному самолету.

Санс вытянулся и схватил свой телефон, проверив сообщения в очередной раз и прочитал текст под селфи Папируса и Меттатона, озаглавленного: «ЕЩЕ РАЗ СПАСИБО, САНС!». Он был слишком сонным, чтобы выяснить, кто из них прислал фото.

Он положил телефон и прижался к Ториэль, чувствуя, что ему надо выспаться, перед тем как начать долгий разговор с ней завтра. У нее, казалось, есть много чего, что нужно обсудить с ним, если тот розовый букет роз, стоявший в вазе на ночном столике, был тем самым, о чем стоит поговорить.


End file.
